


Accepting, You

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief, Sam_Mead19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Bitch., Cute, DONE! YES! WOO!, Dean/Cas/Allyssa, Don't you dare die on me Sammy!, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Hunting, I'm dying!, I'm throwing random tags here, Innocent, Jerk., Kissing, M/M, Roleplay, Sam is fourth wheel, Smutt, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome, YES! NOW SHUT IT SAMMY!, aborable Angel, confused!Castiel, oh shit the fluff, supernatural roleplay, tension rises, weird shit is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Mead19/pseuds/Sam_Mead19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The winchesters and Cas met Allyssa like anyother night. When they found out she was a hunter though they figured why not let her tag along. Little did they know she had a secret....She was a demon...Although. Sam cured her after she begged. Human life was odd but she liked it. After being a demon in the same body for ten years she was glad to be her old self. although..She did like two people in particular.........</p><p>I won't be updating this fic anymore! I'm sorry guys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic with the lovely Sammy! we are doing this roleplay and well... last night we just went along with it... and um... well, however the replies were so fluffy and cute... I proposed to turn those scenes into a fic. She agreed. WOO! so here we are writing this fic. if possible the updates may be daily.

Allyssa sits up and lays ontop of him. "Is this okay?" she asks while resting her chin on his chest.

Cas shifts, his eyes slowly moving down to meet her eyes.

She tilts her head to the side "What?"

He swallows nervously, his eyes flickering to her lips and back to meet her eyes 

She looks down for a moment before looking back up and shifting upwards on his body more and stared into the his eyes

Cas stared back, deep down into her eyes.

She moves forward slightly, looking down before looking up again staring into what felt like his soul. 

Cas wrapped his arms around her, his hands knotted in the small of her back. His eyes stared back into her eyes, into what he thought would be her soul.

Allyssa moves her arms so her hands were above his head and leaning in a little closer 

*tension rises*

Cas stared back into her eyes for a moment, seeking for vengeance or forgiveness. He closes his eyes and slowly leans in till their lips meet, kissing her softly, lovingly tenderly. 

Allyssa freezes up for a moment slightly shocked at how the angel spoke of word without even speaking, returning the kiss softly and sweetly. 

Cas' fingers unknot, one hand moving up to frame her face as the other stays there rested in the small of her back.

She smiles slightly into the kiss while Cas is serious and lovingly, careful even. Not to scare of hurt her. One of her hands tangles itself into his hair while the other comes down to his chest.

Cas pulls back for air, not that he needed it himself but he knew Allyssa had to breathe. He could feel the hammering of Allyssa's heart against his chest. His eyes still staring into her orbs of light deeply, reading her soul once again... or trying to.

She sucks in a breathe and releases it a few moments later, doing this over and over till her breathing had calmed down a bit. Her fingers play lightly at his jacket and she takes another deep breath before pressing her lips to his once more, a little more passionate this time. 

He pecked her lips softly... once twice... "How was that?" the angel asked eager to know her reaction to all this.


	2. Cas' Decision

Allyssa blushes a deep red "Amazing." she smiles and nuzzles into his neck. this makes Cas blush too, he had never done such thing. but although everything that was going on this made him feel amazing. Dean would be so proud of him and still so angry... but right now he couldn't care less.

Allyssa smiles and plays with his hair lightly before taking a deep breath. "Cas?"

Cas was deeply drawn to his thoughts, the feeling of her soft lips on his. The seconds ticking by as his lips made love to hers. Eyes switched to hers once he was back to earth. "Yes?" 

She looks up at Cas "Stay with me tonight? please?"

He shifts his head on the pillow to get a better view of her face. "I will stay with you forever." he answers honestly. 

She opens her mouth to ask about Dean but quickly shuts it and smiles and presses a soft kiss to his lips. "What does that make us?"

"a couple... maybe... at least that's what Dean would say."

'But what do /you/ want us to be?"

the angel sighs, "together."

"Well then." Allyssa grins a smile, nuzzling back into his neck before moving to stand up to her feet. "I'll be right back!" she announces, skipping off like a little child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this one being so short! but however another cliffhanger! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Where to? What will happen next? what will Allyssa do? Give him a present?
> 
> please leave comments, much appreciated!


	3. First night together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Allyssa's first night together.

Cas waits till she comes back, expecting her to come back with something. Thoughts slowly went down the drain to the amazing feeling of her lips on his.

As he lay there on the bed, staring at the ceiling; Allsyssa comes back out with a toothbrush in her mouth. Wearing a loose shirt and a pair of shorts. "Do Angels get morning breath?" she thinks out loud.

"Hmm what?"

"Do you guys get morning breath?" She laughs before rinsing out her mouth and toothbrush

"No. not that I know off? Why would you ask, Allyssa? Because I don't understand." The angel asks from the room.

She shrugs "just curious." she says before walking back over to the bed and sat on his lap.

"No, we don't get.... morning breaths." Cas declares

She smiles and rests her head on his chest.

"Allyssa, Can I..." he trails off, sighing softly. feeling kind of awkward

"Hmm? What?" She asks looking at him.

Cas scoops his arms under hear and shift her off his chest and lap, sitting up right. "I need to change out of this... if we are going to be sleeping together in the same bed."

"Alright." She laughs and shifts upwards so she was leaning against the headboard.

Cas climbs out of bed, stands there for a minute, awkwardly staring at her before turning his back and stripping till his boxers. He folds each clothing item neatly and lays it on the chair in the corner nearby on his left.

She blushes and quickly look down staring at my hands

Cas turns back around when he is done and sees her blushing which makes him blush too, feeling definitely awkward.

Allyssa pulls the covers up till her middle and puts her hair up in a messy bin before looking back up at him, opening her mouth but quickly closing it again.

A nervous, blushing, awkward angel returns the gaze. Standing there in front of her only in boxer briefs

Allyssa lets out a small giggle "What?" She asks, still with a big, beaming smile on her face.

Cas' head turns beet red, he shuffles from feet to feet. "um.."

Allyssa chuckles "Cas..." she moves up to stand in front of him, pressing a soft kiss on his lips before pressing her forehead to his "come to be?" she asks.

Cas felt less awkward this way, a peaceful settled feeling washed over them and the angel embraced the comforting feeling so he nodded

Allyssa moves back under the covers and curls up into his embrace resting her head on his chest, lacing her fingers together with his.

Cas settles in with her, tucking her head under his chin. Feeling safe and at ease, not awkward anymore. He drapes his arm around her back as his other hand laces his fingers together with hers.

Allyssa falls asleep fairly quickly with a small smile on her face

Castiel sighs softly, soon falling asleep after her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! once again another shout out to the lovely Sammy! thank you for agreeing to this and writing this with me!!!
> 
> and if you want, please leave a comment. it's much appreciated for the both of us.


End file.
